


Champion

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Star Trek (2009), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Blood Play, Cross Over, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Explicit Sex, romance-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ST_xi kink meme prompt,<i> "As most (all?) of you probably know, Karl Urban played Cupid on "Hercules" and "Xena."  There was an episode of "Hercules" with a parallel universe. Ares was the god of love. And, though he never showed up on screen, the god of war was "that maniac Cupid." I want the Mirror-verse version of "McCoy is Cupid or related to Cupid" with Cupid as the god of war. Please?  I generally prefer McCoy/Kirk, but McCoy/anyone-he-wants works for this. I just want bloodthirsty Cupid."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about expanding this at some point into a proper story. Additionally, my knowledge/memories of the Xena and Hercules shows are pretty vague at best (despite consulting the wikipedia for these shows), but I am something of a mythology nerd, which probably shows (Eris and Enyo are either the same goddess with two different attributes or two separate goddesses, depending on who you consult).

He even went so far as to sacrifice a dog to him at age at eighteen, which no one had really done since the glory days of Greece. Cupid had not wanted for attention over the millennia, but his lack of interest in ceremony meant that though he was praised, he was not actually worshiped by most. Even the emperors neglected to sacrifice a dog when they came of age.  
It was not a surprise, then, that Jim Kirk caught Cupid's eye.

Cupid set him trials over the next few years, testing his mettle and perhaps thinking of making the man his champion. Jim stumbled a few times, but always got back up and fought harder. Cupid approved of that.

An opportunity to interact with the man arose when he joined Starfleet and the god grabbed it, taking the form of a snarly, half drunk doctor from Georgia and sitting next to Jim on the shuttle. They got along like gas and matches, and then and there Jim became Cupid's champion.

The Academy suited them well enough, but Cupid was champing at the bit to get out into the black. He remembered the death throes of Troy and stalking through the carnage, his sister Enyo at his side; he was willing to bet that destroying entire worlds would be much sweeter and that was exactly what Jim was made to do. With Cupid on his side, Jim Kirk would go down in history as the most successful Starfleet captain the Empire had ever known.

Oh, but that was years away yet. In the mean time, Cupid set about making them the most powerful cadets he could and made Jim his lover. The two of them worked in ways he had never known with another being - even Enyo, his sister in destruction and war, had not fit so seamlessly with Cupid as Jim did. It made him think about revealing himself and then maybe making Jim a god, too. Ares had Psyche, so why shouldn't he have someone, too?

When they finally got properly out in the black - not a failed emergency rescue of Vulcan and then a successful one of Earth Herself - Jim showed his stuff and took a world by storm on his first assignment, one which Cupid suspected was given to Jim to trip him up. If that was so, then it failed. Cupid regretted taking the form of a doctor, because what he wouldn't give to witness the destruction first hand. All the way from the ship, he could feel it, feel Jim's elation, smell the ozone, hear the din of battle and taste the blood of half a dozen different species on his tongue.

Jim returned triumphant, bathed in the silvery blood of his enemies and carrying the head of the king in hand. He didn't even stop to clean up before making the transmission to the Admiralty, dropping the head without preamble in front of the screen and allowing the tongue loll obscenely out of the man's mouth.  
Pleased, Cupid hovered in the background as Jim reported every detail with barely hidden pleasure at the faces of his doubters. Pike looked like he couldn't decide whether to be proud or not. He had, after all, recruited Jim but had been displeased by the decision to hand off his ship to an officer fresh from the Academy, savior of the Empire or not; which had been totally out of the Admiralty's hands, given that the order to make Jim the Enterprise's captain had come from the Emperor himself.

  
Cupid dragged Jim to a private room in Sickbay as soon as he was done making his report and scanned him with a tricorder before shoving him against a wall, kissing him roughly. Cupid licked the silver blood from Jim's face and sucked it off his neck, preparing him carefully before fucking him until he came with a moan that Cupid was sure could have been heard from the bridge. Jim clung to him in the aftermath of his orgasm for a moment before finding his feet, and they necked lazily as they came down from their high.

"You know, Bones," he said conversationally between kisses, "I might make a point of getting covered in blood if it turns you on this much. Because, damn, that was good." He smiled, lazy and sated.

Cupid chuckled. "It's other people's blood on you that does it. I like yours right where it belongs," he said and poked Jim in the chest, just above his heart. Cupid pulled Jim's head his nose and gave it an exaggerated sniff. "The sweet smell of victory helps, too."

Jim pulled back and laughed. "I'm sure I actually stink, but ok. I'll take that as another reason to continue kicking ass." He examined Cupid's shirt in the low light and frowned. "You're all covered in come and blood, and I'm pretty sure everybody's gonna know we had sex in here." He looked at Cupid angrily. "You should have waited."

Cupid shrugged. "Couldn't keep my hands off you," he said and cleaned his shirt with the lazy wave of a hand before tucking his cock back in his pants.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Jim asked after a surprised pause, looking wary as Cupid fixed Jim's hair.

Cupid stepped back a little and pulled off his shirts, shrugging at Jim again when the man gave him a look. "No sense in ruining perfectly good clothing" he said, dropping the shirts on the bio-bed before spreading his wings.

Jim's jaw dropped and it took him some time to find his voice. "You can't be," he said, wide eyed and unbelieving. "You can't be a god. You're not Cupid."

Cupid gave him an amused look. "But I am," he replied, stepping into Jim's space and pressing him against the wall again, shrouding them in his wings. When Jim reached out to touch his black and white feathers and hesitated, he reached for Jim's hand and connected his fingertips with his wing over his shoulder. "I am named Cupid, Eros, War, and Courage," he said, voice soft in the warm confines of his wings as he leaned in to kiss Jim's unresisting lips. "You named me Bones. And you, Jim Kirk, are my champion."

"...Why?" Jim asked quietly, his blue eyes still huge. He stroked the long bones under Cupid's feathers, seeming to be unaware of what he was doing.

"Lots of reasons," Cupid replied, draping his arms around Jim's waist and enjoying Jim's hand on his wing. "You caught my eye when you were younger by actually doing the rites and my interest when you sacrificed that dog. You succeeded, eventually, at every task I gave you and passed every trial I set. I like you and you have the makings of the kind of man I haven't seen in several millennia. I want to be part of that."

"So you really are him?" Jim asked hesitantly, studying him with suddenly serious eyes, "because I don't want the actual Cupid to be pissed at me if you're lying."

The god laughed. "Yes, really. Son of Zeus and everything."

Jim gave him a smile and pressed his forehead against Cupid's. "Ok," he said.

Cupid smiled in return and put away his wings. "We should probably go," he said, pulling back and reaching for his shirts. He finger combed his hair until it was presentable and looked at Jim. "You look completely ridiculous with your pants like that," he said, gesturing at the lone pantleg still clinging tenaciously to Jim's ankle. "Pull 'em up. And _your socks_. Who has sex while wearing socks?"

Jim gave him a vaguely dirty look. "You were the one who barely gave me time to get my boots off before fucking me, Bones," he said, pulling the pants off altogether, separating his underwear from them before flipping them right side out. A pause. "What should I be calling you?"

"I don't recall you complaining," Cupid replied, arching an eyebrow pointedly. "Bones is fine."

"All right," Jim nodded, slipping into his underwear and pants.

Cupid snagged the boots sprawled half way between the door and chucked them to Jim one at a time, who caught them easily. "Though you can call me Cupid when we're alone if you want, too," he added with a shrug.

"Think I might," Jim replied, a grin stretching his lips as he shoved his foot into his shoes. "Now," he said, standing up and straightening his clothing, "let's go back to my quarters so I can clean up before you fuck me again."

"I have a better idea," Cupid said with a smirk. "How about I undress you and we have sex in the shower?"

"You," Jim replied, vigorously finger combing his hair, "just want to see if there's blood in interesting places."

Cupid saw no point in denying the truth. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked, batting Jim's hands away. "You're fucking up your hair more." He took over grooming what was essentially a spiky, sweaty rat's nest and had been before they had sex.

"No problem at all," Jim said, eventually giving up and letting Cupid fix his hair.

Nodding, Cupid stepped back from Jim's now presentable head and stuffed the tricorder back into its drawer. "Good," he said, letting the man lead the way back to to Sickbay. He stopped long enough to fill out Jim's chart (no real injury, the lucky fool, just bruises and scratches that would heal fine on their own) before following Jim out to the corridor and into the lift.

"So," Jim asked idly as the turbo lift took them to his deck. "What all can you do, oh favorite God of mine?"

"Damn right I am," Cupid replied. He was prepared to answer Jim's question, but the doors slid open four decks from their intended destination to reveal a silent Spock and Cupid shut his mouth. The hobgoblin didn't need to know.

Jim gave him amused look and nodded to his first officer, allowing the Vulcan to discuss ship's business with him while Cupid rolled his eyes. He supposed it didn't matter. He was going to make it difficult for Jim to remember his own name tonight, much less remember anything Spock had to say.

  
There was indeed silver blood in interesting places. Cupid found a patch of silver on Jim's neck that he had missed the first time, and he deliberately smeared it across Jim's chest, chasing the flavor with his tongue. Jim moaned loudly and Cupid shoved him in the shower when he had gotten it all, following closely at his heels. Cupid handed Jim the bar of soap and leaned back, deciding to watch the show he would inevitably put on. Not that Cupid minded this at all, he thought with a smirky sort of grin.

"Do I want to know?" Jim asked him, eying the expression.

Cupid chuckled. "I think you do," he said, and pressed against Jim to whisper in his ear precisely what made him smirk.

Jim's eyes widened and then a matching grin spread across his face. "Oh," he said, watching Cupid through his lashes. "I see."

"I'll just bet you do," Cupid replied and leaned back against the tiny stall's wall, crossing his arms with a satisfied expression on his face as Jim started lathering himself up.

  
New Paths to Empire: Volume Two by Whalen Salsberg, _3rd ed._ Princeton Press, 2371

 _Captain James Tiberius Kirk was the most successful Starfleet captain the Empire has yet known, conquering dozens of planets during his captaincy and acting as an especially successful diplomat in other situations, bringing much wealth and riches to the Empire. He was decorated on multiple occasions for bravery and was eventually rewarded with several islands on Risa by Empress Augusta IX in 2273 at forty years of age. He retired the same year, along with the majority of his senior crew from the_ ISS Enterprise, _though only his CMO, Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, joined him on Risa.  
Both Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk disappeared a few years later, and their fate is still unknown._

 _When Captain Kirk was asked what his secret was, he said he simply trusted in the gods to lead him right. He was a known devotee of Cupid and started a revival of Cupid's cult, leading to the God's popularity today, particularly amongst the members of Starfleet..._

 __

Modern Terran Religions by T'Tal, _2nd ed._ New Shi'Kahr, 2354

  
_Enyalio is a new figure in Terran theology and one heavily associated with Cupid, their primary god of war. He typically manifests as an armed, tall, blonde man with blue eyes with a large dog at his heels, which is chief among his symbols, along with the vulture, similar to Cupid himself. Rituals consist of..._

 

Jim leaned over the edge of the balcony, enjoying watching Earth and space go by from Mount Olympus. He heard a noise of annoyance and disgust and warm arms wrapped around his torso and hauled him back.

"How many times have I got to tell you to stop that?" Cupid wanted to know.

Jim grinned. "Let's keep track," he said.


End file.
